Call me, maybe?
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Here's my first one shot! This is my version on how Musa and Riven met. R&R : I suggest you listen to call me maybe while reading this, it'll be so worth it! :D


**CALL ME, MAYBE BY CARLY JEPSEN. LISTEN TO IT WHEN MUSA STARTS SINGING, TOTALLY WORTH IT :D R&R please.**

* * *

Today was the freshmen beach party, Alfea and Red Fountain students will get to mingle and know each other. I wasn't that interested in knowing some boys who think their all that, but the school requires us to attend so bummer for me.

"Hurry up Musa! We need to go shopping for new bikinis!" Stella was trying to pound my door down. "I'm coming in if you don't open this door!"  
"Hey! Don't try coming into my crib and think you're all that Stella! I'm almost done, let me just get my... Pod!" I lied, I was lying in bed.  
"Just hurry up, I wanna see some guys!" Stella eagerly giggled.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to get my pod, this day just keeps getting better and better.

After maybe 20 min in my room I heard someone knock on my door, assuming it was Stella I yelled "I'm done Stella! Keep your pants on!" I opened my door and blushed out of embarrassment.  
"Hello Musa" Miss Ferogonda greeted "I see you're in a good mood"  
"Hey Miss F, what's up?" I chuckled the embarrassment out.  
Miss Ferogond laughed a bit and entered my room "I was just wondering if you could sing at the party later?" she said as she walked around.  
I looked at her and smiled "OF COURSE!" I jumped. This was my chance to be heard, I was so in.  
"Wonderful! I'll be looking forward to it." Miss Ferogonda shook my hand and left with a smile.

The girls entered my room I was dancing and jumping around, I heard them laugh so I turned around.

"Did you guys hear?" I asked them while dancing.  
"Uh.. DUH!" Layla cheered and danced along.  
"Congrats Muse!" Bloom charged for a hug.  
"Will you be writing a new song?" Flora sweetly asked.  
"Yeah!" I kept jumping with Bloom and Layla.  
"Ohhh! I can't wait to dance to that!" Stella raised her hands and started dancing.  
"But.. What can I write about?" I stopped jumping and thought to myself.  
"Let's get you some inspiration" Tecna pushed all of us out the door. "Hurry, magix will run out of swim suits!"  
"Woah! Tec is that you?" Stella placed her hands on Tecna's forehead.  
"Stop it Stella" Tecna giggled "I just don't want you causing a mess in Magix when they run out of clothes. Remember last time? _Oh girls they ran out of small bubble dresses, what SHALL I do?_" Tecna was mimicking Stella.  
"Ha ha, very funny." Stella pouted and crossed her arms.

We all laughed and ran through the halls of Alfea bumping into some giggling Fairies, we rushed as we heard the bus start it's engine. To our luck we made it in time, the bus was about to leave but Stella manage to grab a hold the closing door.

It was hot in Magix today, but it was perfect for the beach party. We roamed around magix seeing girls wearing less clothes and some guys on had shorts on. It wasn't my type of view but Stella was practically drooling, she even tried touching a shirtless guys muscles! We looked around and found a mini shop called _'Hot summer days' _it was like a convenient store but it had clothes, there were bikinis and trunks hanging everywhere.

"Ohhh! I like that one! But that one looks so cute, and that'll match my sunglasses!" Stella ran everywhere. Bloom was trying to calm her down but the store had new shipping's coming in so I think we'll be here for a long time.

I looked around and nothing really got my interest, the girls found some nice swim suits but Stella was still being.. Well, Stell. I saw Bloom wearing a baby blue bikini with the strap in the middle, Flora was wearing a green and purple bikini with floral patterns on it, Tecna was trying out a pink one piece that revealed most of her back and navel, Layla took an interest in a purple strapless bikini which had coral patterns everywhere.

Stella ran to me and swung a red bikini, it's strap was so thin I wasn't sure if it was there. It had musical patterns and dark blue cloth by the side, I looked at Stella and raised my eyebrow.

"What? You're gonna wear that?" I asked her.  
"Are you blind! This bikini was made for you!" Stella pushed me in the dressing room and tossed the bikini in. "Try it out!" she yelled.  
"Oh for the love of-" I sighed and started to undress, no use fighting if it's with Stella.

I knocked on the door since I could hear Stella breathing on the other side, I unlocked it and stepped out.

"Smoking hot!" Stella winked.  
"Whatever, I'm not wearing this." I pouted.  
"Too late, I already bought it. Thank me later!" Stella happily skipped away.  
"I hate you, did you know that?" I yelled.

I was about to go inside when I heard someone scream, I looked around and saw Stella in the arms of a very muscular guy.

"You ok, miss?" the tall brown haired guy asked.  
"I think so, thanks..." Stella looked at him and her stared. "H-hi... I'm Stella." she blushed.  
"I'm Brandon, nice meeting you" he smiled.

Brandon placed Stella down and they just stared at each other, I took this opportunity to get back at her.

"Hey yo Stell! My strap is coming loose, how bout some H to the E to the L to the P?" I smiled at her.  
"Later!" Stella glared at me and looked at Brandon again.

I laughed and so did the other girls, they just finished buying their swim suits.

"Well, I better be going soon. My friends won't like it if I keep them waiting, how bout we meet up sometime?" Brandon gave Stella a piece of paper.  
"Sure..." Stella cooed.  
"Party man!" a blonde guy came out of the other dressing room and tackled Brandon.

Then came out 3 other guys and they were laughing at the two boys on the ground, all my friends were staring as well. There was Brandon, a tall tannish guy with brown hair and semi dark green eyes; he was wearing a beige sleeveless shirt with dark brown cargo pants. Next was the white blonde, he had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes; he was wearing a thin light blue shirt with beach shorts. Helping them up was a guy with orange short hair, a whitish skin tone, and hazel brown eyes, he was wearing red glasses with a green shirt and brown shorts. The guy helping him had long light blue hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue cargo pants. And last was a guys with short braided hair, brown complexion, and dark brown eyes; he was wearing a simple purple V-neck and dark blue pants.

"There's more of you?" Stella giggled.  
"Sorry about that ladies, Sky here really want's to get ready for the party tonight." Brandon was choking the blonde next to him.  
"So you're name is Sky?" Bloom slowly approached.  
"Yeah" Sky said as he broke free from Brandon. "What's yours?" he asked with a smile.  
"It's B-bloom" my red haired friend blushed. "Need help?" Bloom extended her hand.  
"Thanks" Sky gladly accepted.

I giggled and joined my friends who were just staring at the guys.

"So, introduction?" Stella coughed.  
"Oh yeah" Brandon smiled. "These are my friends, you all met Sky.  
he pointed to the Blonde. "This here is Timmy" Brandon grabbed the ginger.  
"H-hello" Timmy greeted as he pushed his glasses up.  
"That's Helia." Brandon pointed to the long haired guy.  
"Nice to meet you ladies." Helia greeted with a smile.  
"Next to him is Nabu, our little magician" Brandon poked the guy with the dark complexion.  
"Very funny" Nabu groaned.  
"We're all from red fountain" Brandon proudly stated.

Stella gasped and a huge grin popped out of her flawless face.

"So, that means we'll be seeing you guys later" Stella poked Brandon's nose.  
"What do you mean?" asked Brandon as he scratched his nose.  
"We're fairies from Alfea sweetie." Stella seductively bit her lip.  
"O-oh!" Brandon blushed a bit.

We all laughed and Stella blew a kiss at Brandon.

"This is Bloom, our Fairy from earth" Stella gave Bloom a hug.  
"Hey" Bloom raised her hand.  
"This is Flora, the beautiful Fairy of nature." Stella pushed Flora in front of Helia.  
"H-hi" Flora shyly greeted.  
"Oh! Here's Tecna, the Fairy of technology, you'll love her logical mind but her fashion sense is fierce as well" Stella locked her arm around Tecna.  
"Very funny Stella" Tecna raised her eyebrow.  
"That over their is Layla, the princess of Andros!" Stella pointed over to her.  
"Hi" Layla waved and smiled.  
"And here is our little Musa." Stella pouted over to my direction.  
I glared at her and looked at the guys. "Yo" I greeted.

I wasn't really excited with this, they have looks but I wasn't really interested. I mean, a lot of guys ask me out and all but so far they all seem the same to me.

"I see." Brandon rubbed his chin with a smile. "Do you girls need escort?" he asked.

Stella's face light up and blushed, it was like she won an all expense paid shopping spree. She looked at us and the rest of the girls agreed, I just looked at the side since majority will always win.

"Yes!" Stella jumped. "But we have a little problem Brandon, honey." Stella walked over to him.  
"What that sunshine?" he playfully answered back.  
"There's 6 of us and only 5 of you." Stella extended and opened her left hand in a cup position and placed it in front of us.  
"Not a problem, we have another friend but he's still looking for something to wear." Brandon pointed out to the dressing room.

I looked at everyone and it seemed like they were paired up. Sky was clearly interested in Bloom, Helia was talking to Flora and it seemed like they clicked, Tecna and Timmy were discussing something about the different dimensions so we have another couple, Nabu took an interest in Layla since they both seem to love surfing, and of course Stella had her hands on Brandon. I simply didn't care, date or no date I'll be happy tonight.

I tapped on Stella's shoulder and she looked back at me "No need for that Stell, I don't mind"  
"What? But Musa..." Stella pouted.  
"It doesn't matter, I have a song to sing so I'll be busy. Plus a lot of guys already asked me but I declined them all" I smiled.  
"What? When was this?" Stella gripped on my shoulders.  
"Ow! Yesterday, I was just walking around Alfea and some Red Fountain guys were there. You and the girls were with Miss G and I had free time." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Ugh..." Stella groaned. "Fine."

I smiled and walked away from her.

As the girls were saying their goodbyes to the guys I was by a Fruit bar sipping on some watermelon smoothie, everywhere I look I saw couples. I felt a bit left out but I just didn't like the idea of being someone else's property, plus all guys are the same; they all want the same thing.

"Hello, miss" a brown haired guy sat on the chair next to me.  
"What." I answered back.  
"I see you're from Alfea, I was thinking maybe you and I can get to know each other. I'm from Red Fountain by the way." he annoyingly grinned. "The name's Cloud."  
"Shoo." I took the umbrella from my drink and flicked it at him.  
"Ow! You little.. Whatever" Cloud pushed the table and stored off.

I just hate how guys are.

"What a douche." a dark blue haired guy rested his hand on the table.  
"What now?" I whined. "Can't you guys get the hint?" I snapped.  
"Chill babe, I'm not like them." he wrapped his right hand on my shoulder.  
"Get off!" I pushed him and he fell on his bottom.  
"What the f-" the guy looked at his clothes.

The blue haired guy stared at me and ran off, I took a deep breath and reached for my smoothie.

"What the?" I looked at the table and it was facing down.  
"Ahem" a voice to my left coughed.

I looked and saw a magenta haired guy, he was covered in watermelon.

"I am so sorry!" I took the glass from his hair and wiped all the smoothie bits from his clothes. "I'll buy you a new shirt"  
"No need." he scoffed.  
"But you'll be all sticky." I looked at him with a guilty face.

He looked at me and I saw a small smile creep on his face, he then took his shirt of and used it to whip his body.

"Oh..." I blushed, he had a huge body and his abs where right in front of me.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Uhm.. Sorry..." I looked away. "Uhmm.."  
"Riven" he said.  
"Pardon?" I asked.  
"My name is Riven." he answered back.  
"Oh.. Musa" I felt my cheeks get hot. My stomach felt queasy and my legs felt weak, my heart was beating so fast.  
"Nice meeting you, maybe next time we could bumps into each other without fruit spilling all over me." said Riven.  
"Yeah" I giggled a bit.

I looked at him closer, I saw his face more clearly since all the watermelon was wiped away. He had spiked up magenta hair, beautiful dark purple eyes, his body structure was just amazing, and he was wearing ripped jeans.

"Hey?" Riven snapped his fingers. "So, you don't like guys?"  
"What? I asked.  
"Well I saw the action with those 2 guys and it seemed like you didn't even give them a chance." Riven raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh, well... I just... Guys are all the same for me, they ask you out and tell you things but in the end they just leave you." I pouted a bit.  
"Really now?" Riven crossed his arms. "Well it was right that you turned down those guys, they're what you say they are." he laughed a bit.  
I blushed, he had a cute laugh "What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I'm also from Red Fountain and I see them with a different girl everyday, it pretty disgusting." Riven looked away.  
"At least you understand" I sighed with relief. "So you'll be in the beach party later?"  
"Maybe, but there'll be girls who are always in Red Fountain. They really get on my nerves." said Riven.  
"Don't I know it." I giggled. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then?"  
"Yeah, see you later pixie." Riven smiled and walked away.  
"It's fairy!" I shouted with a smile.

We got back at Alfea around 3pm, the party will start at 5pm. So I only had 2 hours to write a new song, and boy was I panicking.

"HELP MEEE!" I pleaded the girls.

They laughed and pushed me to my room, they threw me to my bed and sat on the floor. Flora on the other hand sat next to me and gave me a pencil and a notebook, I could hear the clock tick so I was really stressed out.

"What can I right about?" I asked the girls.  
"Well, what happened today that got you all excited?" Tecna responded with a question.  
"Or maybe you can write about the guys we met!" Stella suggested.  
"Why would I do that?" I glared at her.  
"Because, they're hot!" she answered back.  
"Oh Stella, maybe you could write something about summer?" said Flora.  
"I could, since it's hot. But it won't make sense since it's the middle of the school year." I frowned.  
"Maybe you could write about that boy you were talking to." Layla winked and everyone stared at me.  
"What boy?" Bloom yelled.  
"Musa?" Tecna's eyes were huge.  
My cheeks felt hot and I tilted my head down. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh-ho! I saw you and a guy talking awhile ago, it was a shock that you didn't throw him of the ground" laughed Layla.  
"What is she talking about Musa?" Stella screamed in my ear.  
"Sweetie, did you meet someone?" smiled Flora.

I looked at my friend with burning cheeks, they all noticed and got closer to me. I stood up and pushed them to the door, I really didn't need this now. My head was hot and my heart was beating like crazy.

"Hey!" Stella was complaining.  
"OUT!" I shut the door and ran to my bed.  
"Musa!" Bloom knocked.  
"Let us in!" Layla yelled.  
"Sweetie, we didn't mean to intrude" said Flora.  
"You girls won't get her out, we better wait for her and get ready. She has her song so let's give her space." I heard Tecna say.

The girls agreed and I heard them walk away, I looked at the door and then buried my face in my pillow. My heart was still racing, did I like Riven? But we just met, how could I? I felt the pencil roll down and touch my skin, I looked at it and grabbed it. I started to think of a song.

After an hour and a half of thinking I managed to finish up the song, I closed the notebook and slowly tipped toed to the door. I quietly opened it and peeked out, no one was outside so I snuck out and sat in the common room to relax a bit.

I heard a door open and I jumped of my seat, I saw Layla and Flora in their swim suits. I waved and smiled at them, they looked at each other and walked towards me.

"You done?" Layla asked as she sat to my left.  
"Yeah, wasn't easy but I got it." I smiled.  
"Musa, sweetie. We're sorry about a while ago, we were just happy for you." Flora had this guilt look on her face.  
"No biggie, beside.. You girls have the right to know, you're my friends" I hugged them both.  
"So.. Who was he?" Layla quickly asked.  
"Lips sealed, I have to get ready." I stood up and stuck my tongue out.  
"But you said-" disappointment filled Layla's face.  
"Yes, yes. All I can tell you is he's from Red Fountain." I winked at them and went back to my room to change.

We left Alfea at 4 45pm, we rode on the bus which Miss Ferogonda arranged to take us Fairies to the beach. I was next to Layla, Flora and Tecna were seated together; Stella was net to Bloom.

Once we arrived at the beach the sun was about to set but the air was still hot, we walked further to find a place to relax. But after only taking a few steps the guys suddenly came out.

"Hello ladies" Brandon greeted.  
"Hey" Stella giggled.  
"I guess you guys got excited." Bloom teased.  
"We specialists are never late princess" Sky smiled.  
"Shall we?" Brandon lead us to a small hut near the bar.

Everyone was all paired up and they seem to be getting pretty well with the guys, I sighed and looked around. I wanted to see Riven again, but maybe I was just another annoying Fairy to him.

"So where is that other friend of yours?" Stella asked Brandon.  
"Somewhere trying to avoid all the girls" Brandon joked.  
"Seriously?" Stella turned over to me and shouted "MUSA! I THINK THERE'S A GUY JUST LIKE YOU HERE, HE DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS JUST LIKE HOW YOU DON'T LIKE GUYS"

They all laughed and I gave them a fake smile, I was a bit embarrassed. It's not that I hate guys, I just cant stand how they think every girl is easily manipulated.

"I'll go now girls, need to set up. I'm first to perform, see ya!" I jumped out of my seat and ran.

I looked back and saw them cheering me on, I smiled and gave them a thumbs up. But then I hit something and fell on my bottom.

"Ow!" I rubbed my bottom.  
"Sorry, you- Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted

I looked up remembering the voice, a smile grew on my face.

"Riven!" I exclaimed.  
"Hey pixie, what's up?" he helped me up. "Looking good"  
"Thanks" I blushed. "I have to go, talk to you later ok?"  
"Sure thing, save me a dance pixie!" Riven smiled and waved goodbye.

I smiled at him and ran to the stage, I just felt so happy.

It was 5 30pm and the stage was all lit up, everyone was waiting for the performance to start and I was as nervous as a kid who cheated. My palms were sweating, my knees were weak, my heart was pounding non stop, my head was hot, and my cheeks were burning red. The stage crew kept telling me that things were going to be ok and that I'll do great, but it was my first performance! I was so scared, I might screw up in front of everyone.

The curtains were raised and the MC ran to the stage, I peeked and saw my friends waving at me. I smiled but was I scared, the crowed was huge. My friends were with the guys who were also cheering me on, I felt happy since they weren't really who I thought they were. Maybe not all guys are the same?

"HELLO MAGIX!" the MC voice echoed to the speaker. "TONIGHT YOUR MINDS WILL BE BLOWN BY THE MOST SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCES! We have a musical fairy or our first number, she maybe a freshmen but they say she has a voice that'll make you fall in love with her!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, I saw my friends do the same.

"Give it up for Alfea's musical fairy, MUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the MC ran to the other side and I ran to the stage.

I looked at the crowed and they all cheered for me, I saw my friends who were in front.

"Hey magix! I'm Musa, this is a song I wrote for someone who managed to.." I gulped and saw Riven next to Brandon "Uhmm.." I shook my head and saw Layla and Flora giving me the thumbs up. "Managed to take my breath away!" I inhaled and the music started.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I pointed at Riven and the spotlight hit him, he looked at me in shock but it was then replaced with a smile.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

I shook my index finger from left to right and crouched down in front of him, I poked his forehead and stood up. I heard the girls screaming and the guys were huddling over Riven.

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

I ran my fingers down my body demonstrating how hot Riven was, then I used my hand to fan myself. The crowed cheered and whistled.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I winked and danced around the stage, I noticed my friends whispering to the guys so I got closer a bit.

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

The guys smiled at me and then to Riven.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I looked at Layla and she mouthed _'good luck'_ I was a bit confused but I knew they had just planned something.

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I spotted the guys who where annoyingly asking me out and I pointed to their direction and the spotlight hit them, the crowed laughed and I let out a small giggle.

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

I pouted and turned around.

_I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way_

I heard the guys shouting and I turned around.

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

I was then right in front of Riven, our faces were inches away and my heart started to beat fast. My cheeks were boiling red and everyone noticed, even Riven.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I turned away again but Riven caught my wrist then pulled me in front of him.

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I looked away since my face was burning red, Riven chuckled bit.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

With his thumb and index finger Riven got my chin and turned me to his direction, I gave him a crooked smile and broke free from him.

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I went behind him and jumped..

_Before you came into my life_

I tapped his broad shoulder and he turned around

_I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

I sang so loud in front of him

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad_

He grabbed me again and I was in his arms.

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I still had a hard time looking at him but I had glances which made him smile, my friends on the other hand where screaming so loud I swear their voices were projecting through the speakers.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I pouted at Riven and I think I saw his face get red a bit, but that boosted my confidence. I took his hand and lead him to the center of the stage.

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

I pointed to the other guys again and showed off Riven, they had hate in their eyes but that made me smile.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

I looked at Riven and we were eye- to- eye

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that_

I took something out of my pocket and placed it on his hand.

_So call me, maybe?_

I bit my lip and winked at him.

The crowed cheered and jumped, my friends went up the stage and ran on for a hug. We all fell down laughing, it wasn't soon when the rest of the guys joined in.

"That was something Musa!" Stella was yelling.  
"What a confession girl!" Layla was underneath Bloom.  
"Who knew Musa would be like this when she's in love?" teased Bloom, Sky was helping her up.  
"What was that you gave him?" Flora asked.  
"Go check it out" I chuckled.

The guys were with Riven and they were wrestling him, the piece of paper flew to us and Tecna got a hold of it.

"Nice Musa!" she laughed and passed it to Flora.

The girls quickly stood up and looked at the piece of paper, they all turned to me and smiled.

"09217856128!" Stella announced. "Musa you dog!"  
"Call me!" Bloom teased.

We all laughed and went down the stage.

I felt all confident up the stage but after reaching the hut I was so embarrassed, I couldn't believe what I did. I just confessed to a guy who I just met, what will he think?

Everyone was enjoying the party and the girls were with their escorts, I was just hiding from Riven. I couldn't face him after that performance, he would think I was like those other fairies.

"Pixie" I heard someone behind me call.  
I looked back and accidental threw my smoothie. "I am so sorry!" I shouted.  
"We gotta stop meeting like this" Riven laughed.  
"Here, I have a towel." I quickly gave him my towel.  
"Thanks." he gladly accepted. "So about that performance?" Riven walked closer to me.  
"Y-yeah?" I looked away and blushed.  
"Did you mean it?" Riven asked.  
"Uhmm... Does it matter? You'll only see me as an annoying fairy." I had this sad expression on my face, my heart was starting to ache. I was in love with Riven, but I know I can't be with him.  
"Really? Who said that little pixie?" Riven asked again. "As far as you know I only get annoyed at fairies who always stalk me around and think they can easily get me."  
I looked at Riven and he was inches from my face. "W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered.  
"Musa, I only dislike girls who think they're all that, it's annoying when they think they can get me. They only want me because I'm one of the best riders in Red Fountain, plus they could brag about me. It's pretty annoying. I only go with girls who are natural, who knows who they are." Riven smiled and got closer to me.  
"S-so?" I was still confused.  
"Little pixie, I fell in love with you right after we met. You're really different, I didn't make a move because you might think I'm like the other guys. I was planning to start out as friends but it seems like you took matters with your own little hands, I just don't want you to think badly of me. Musa, I really like you for you." Riven's lips were touching mine but he didn't go further.  
"Riven" I whispered and wrapped my arms around him. I pushed my lips into his and we shared a very passionate kiss.

My friends saw us and they kept cheering.

"Woah! Riven!" Sky said in awe.  
"Go Musa!" whistled Layla.  
"Way to get a man!" yelled Bloom.  
"Oh my magix!" Tecna gasped.  
"We're so happy for you two!" Flora sweetly cheered.  
"Nice Riven!" Helia exclaimed.  
"That's my best friend!" Nabu was jumping.  
"This I never expected to see!" Timmy stated.  
"Can't believe someone got the indestructible Musa" Stella giggled.  
"I can't believe someone got the woman-hater Riven!" Brandon chuckled.

Riven and I looked at our friends and looked back at each other.

"Call me?" I winked and stuck my tongue out.  
"Maybe." Riven teased.

Our foreheads were touching and we smiled at each other.

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
